Last Christmas
by One Of The Crowd
Summary: Diox.. despues de tiempo volví.. bueno px, es un LunaHarry.. casi.. la navidad pasada Luna le declaró su amor a Harry, y ahora que ha vuelto estas navidades ¿seguirá Harry siendo el ser perfecto que ella creía? Song-Fic de la misma cancion


**Last Christmas**

**I gave you my heart**

**But the very next day you took it away**

**This year, to save me from tears**

**I'll give it to someone special**

**Last Christmas I gave you my heart**

**But the very next day you took it away**

**This year, to save me from tears**

**I'll give it to someone special**

* * *

-Flashback-

-Harry.. ¿podemos hablar?-preguntó Luna

Era día de navidad, Harry estaba reunido con todos los Weasleys en el árbol, abriendo regalos... era tan mágico disfrutar ese día con ellos, ya que eran como su familia... pero había alguien que quería algo mas que regalos, quería estar con el chico a quien amaba desde 5to curso..

-Si, claro

Los dos chicos fueron al gran patio que los Weasleys tenían, fueron a uno de los árboles del patio, y se sentaron.

-Harry, hay algo que tengo que decirte...

-Tu dirás Luna...

-suspiró, te diré esto sin rodeos, me gustas, y desde hace mucho...aunque no decía nada, por temor a perder la amistad de Gin, estaba totalmente convencida de que algún día tenia que hacerlo.. y este es el momento.

* * *

**Once bitten and twice shy**

**I keep my distance**

**But just don't catch my eye**

**Tell me baby**

**Do you recognise me?**

**Well its been a year**

**It doesn't surprise me**

**I wrapped it up and sent it**

**With a note saying "I love you" - I meant it**

**Now I know what a fool I've been**

**But if you kissed me now**

**I know you'll fool me again**

* * *

Harry estaba atónito, no sabia que decir, era..increíble, la mejor amiga de la chica de la cual estaba enamorado, quería estar con el... pero antes de que Harry pudiera decir algo Luna Habló.

-Bueno eso era todo-dijo sonriendo-ah si.. antes de que me olvide...-la chica comenzó a buscar algo en el maletín que tenia colgado hasta que sacó algo-toma-le dijo

Era un pequeño regalo, envuelto en papel de regalo con papa noeles.. era muy delgado también..

-Bueno...me tengo que ir-dijo luna, pero vio que Harry iba a abir el regalo dijo-no.. no lo abras hasta que me vaya, adios.

Luna no se despidió, simplemente se fue. Cuando Harry abrió el regalo vio una caja, y en ella, una tarjeta. La abrió... decía " Te Amo"

Harry simplemente la dejó en su baúl y nunca se supo mas de ella..

Fin del Flashback

* * *

**Last Christmas I gave you my heart**

**But the very next day you took it away**

**This year, to save me from tears**

**I'll give it to someone special**

**Last Christmas I gave you my heart**

**But the very next day you took it away**

**This year, to save me from tears**

**I'll give it to someone special**

**A crowded room - Friends with tired eyes**

**I'm hiding from you, and your soul of ice**

**My God I thought you were someone to rely on**

**Me - I guess I was a shoulder to cry on**

**Face on her lover**

**With a fire in her heart**

**A girl undercover.....she tore me apart Ohhh**

**Now I've found a real love**

**You'll never fool me again**

* * *

Un Año después… otra navidad..los Weasleys estaban celebrándola como siempre, con una buena cena, pocos regalos, pero muy importantes.. a pesar de ser personas de bajos recursos se las arreglaban para que esa época del año fuera mágica.

Luna Lovegood estaba invitada, ya que era la mejor amiga de Ginny, además desde al año pasado que no se veían, ya que Luna se había marchado a Francia a estudiar en Beauxbutons (N/A: ni idea de cómo se escribe el cole..culturícenme!), Harry por su parte ni cuenta de lo que le pasaba a la chica, claro que sabía que estaba en Europa, pero de ahí a mas, no. Ahora estaba igual de solo, pero bueno.. feliz.

Por su parte Luna traía una sorpresa... nadie sabía que era, pero la conocerían ya que había aceptado ir a la celebración en la casa de los Weasleys.

Tocaron la puerta, cuando Ginny abrió lo que hizo que supieran quien era fue el grito de felicidad de Ginny ... Luna estaba de vuelta.

-¡Feliz Navidad!-saludó Luna al entrar a la sala de la casa en donde se encontraban todos, con un buen numero de paquetes

-Luna, que bueno que hayas podido venir..-dijo la señora Weasley, ayudándola con los paquetes

-Es un gusto pasar la navidad con ustedes, mis padres están demasiado ocupados como para celebrar estas fiestas muggles

Luna vio de reojo a Harry.. no había cambiado, estaba igual que siempre.. muy ocupado con sus amigos.

-Luna ¿y la gran sorpresa?

-Ginny...paciencia, ya la vas a ver....

-Bueno esta bien...luna, hazme un favor ¿puedes traerme los vasos de la cocina, por favor? Es que tengo que ayudar a mamá con esto y..

-Claro Gin

Luna fue a la cocina, pero cuando abrió la puerta Harry estaba ahí. Luna lo que hizo fue buscar los vasos y agarrarlos sin emitir ningún sonido, hasta que cuando estaba por salir Harry habló.

-Luna

-¿Dime?-dijo retrocediendo

-No, nada...solamente llévale esto a la señora Weasley por favor...

-Si claro-dijo algo desilusionada.

Luna con eso supo que nunca iba a tener ninguna oportunidad con Harry, aunque sabía que era feliz y que Harry ya no era tan importante en su mente, pensó, por un instante, que podría aceptarla como su novia...por un bello instante...

Ya iban a tocar las doce, todos estaban reunidos en el árbol esperando a que llegue navidad.. faltaba un minuto cuando tocaron el timbre. Ginny estaba a punto de ir a abrir la puerta pero Luna se le adelantó corriendo.

Era Justin, justo a tiempo para estar los dos juntos y recibir la navidad como se debe.

-¡Justin!.. Luna ¿cómo no me lo dijiste?.. que lindo..-dijo Ginny emocionada.

Tocaron las doce y mientras todos se abrazaban y felicitaban, Luna y Justin se dieron un muy "cariñoso" saludo de Navidad..Al Fin había encontrado a esa persona especial, a quien podía darle su corazón. ¿Harry?, el podría hacer de su vida lo que quiera.. al final el nunca había sido su alma gemela...

* * *

**Last Christmas I gave you my heart**

**But the very next day you took it away**

**This year, to save me from tears**

**I'll give it to someone special**

**Last Christmas I gave you my heart**

**But the very next day you took it away**

**This year, to save me from tears**

**I'll give it to someone special**

**Last Christmas I gave you my heart**

**But the very next day you took it away**

**This year, to save me from tears**

**I'll give it to someone special**


End file.
